<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torture by ChopinWorshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557220">Torture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper'>ChopinWorshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic Relief, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, just a wee bit of torture, look at this crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes ticks off Hephaistos and unexpectedly gets tortured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aaahhh! Oh no, no, no! Mercyyyy, have mercy!", Hermes screamed in agony as he writhed in his fetters.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Hephaistos grinned sadistically: "No."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Argh! Plehehehease! I can't take it anymore! Mercy, have mercy, aaaaghhh, hahahaha, oh noooooooo, make it stoooooop! Make it stohohohop! Oh nohohohohoho!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dad, don't you want to release him?", Philophrosyne asked her father.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hephaistos shook his head: "Nah. He can suffer for a bit longer." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled: "Listen to it! He screams like a girl!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Philophrosyne grinned: "You're right, that <em>is</em> funny, dad! Do you want me to get the feathers?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"NOOOHOHOHOHOOO! NOT THE FEATHERS! ANYTHING BUT THE FEATHERS! AHHHHH!!!", Hermes squealed and wriggled in the fetters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hephaistos smirked: "That is a good idea, my dear child! Go ahead!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"NOOOOOOOOOO! NONONONONOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO!!!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The smith giggled: "I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself, Hermes!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The goddess of welcoming and friendliness returned with the feathers and Hephaistos mercilessly started to torture Hermes with them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hermes started to laugh and scream even louder: "AAAAAHHHHAHAHA! AHAHAH! AH! AHAHA! OH GODS! OH DEAR FATES! STOHOHOHOP! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! OH PLEASE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! AHAHARGH!!! NO! STOOOOP! I SURRENDER! MERCY! MERCYYYY! I SURRENDER!!!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hephaistos paused his torture and smiled: "Oh, so you surrender, yes? Sooo, that oath?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The messenger gasped for air: "Oh yes...I...swear by the waters of Styx...I'll never...break into...your workshop again..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fire-god nodded, loosened the fetters and put the feathers away. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it, Hermes?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How was I supposed to know that you would tickle-torture me?!", Hermes glared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hephaistos shrugged: "Dunno. But that's what happens to people who break into my workshop."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're a sick, evil man!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm Hera's son and Ares' brother, what did you expect?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>